The Unexpected
by liddonemo
Summary: Callie and Arizona have broken up, and Arizona decides to leave. Something happens that stops her from leaving Seattle. Will Arizona survive this?


**Title**: The Unexpected  
><strong>Author<strong>: Liddonemo  
><strong>Rating<strong>: (I'm not sure yetort)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Callie and Arizona have broken up, and Arizona decides to leave. Something happens that stops her from leaving Seattle. Will Arizona survive this?  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own absolutely nothing, exception of the characters I make up. All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.  
><strong>AN:** I have absolutely ZIP medical knowledge beyond medical shows. This is for future chapters when I go all medical style on everyone. So please, for those who DO have medical skills, don't kill me if I am like horribly off, which I know I will probably be.  
><strong>AN2:** Hey guys! I know I haven't updated Behind Those Eyes in about three months but there's been a lot going on and I haven't been able to. Right now, I'm posting one of my old stories that got deleted and sorta disappeared (which is good and bad, good for the people who never read this because updates show be regularly, but bad for the people already have) and I have a few more chapters of Behind Those Eyes written which I will post, hopefully sooner rather than later. I hope you enjoy this story.. And yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>  
>The silence that hung in the apartment was deafening. Callie looked at Arizona, her eyes full of tears, questioning whether or not the right decision was to let her go. "You don't have to leave." Callie cried out softly, raising her hand as a half attempt to get Arizona to stay. "Please don't go." She said, continuing to stare at the blonde, who was currently faced in the opposite direction.<p>

"Calliope…no. Callie." Arizona said, shaking her head as she corrected herself. "It's for the best. " she said, more for her benefit then Callie's. A single tear slipped out of her eye and she brought her hand up to wipe it away.

Arizona stood facing towards the door, not being able to bring herself to look at the beautiful Latina, who she knew was staring at her. "I-I already turned in my letter of resignation…" she said, trailing off. "It's done Calliope." She said, knowing that she slipped but didn't bother to change it.

The tone that Arizona was using scared Callie. She sounded so, empty. There was no emotion, no anything. She stared at the door in front of her, fighting with herself when she was going to leave. She knew that it'd be the last time she'd be able to see that door.

Callie let out a defeated sigh, her and dropping. She knew there was no use in trying to stop Arizona. The blonde was one of the most stubborn people that the brunette knew. Once she had her mind made up, it is nearly impossible to get it to change. "I'm sorry. It's for the best." She said, repeating her words from earlier.

This time emotion was thick in her voice. Callie stared helplessly toward the blonde. She had a feeling that this would be the last time she'd ever see her. She tried to take in as much as she could. Silence fell upon the pair once again. "Look at me… Please" Callie said, her voice cracking near the end.

Arizona bit her lip and shook her head. She refused to let any more tears slip out of her eyes so she simply bit closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

After a few moments when Arizona was sure she wouldn't lose her resolve, she straightened up. "I can't do that Callie." She said, her voice lacking any emotion. She placed the key to Callie's and Cristina's apartment on the table and took in a sharp breath. It was time, and she knew it.

Placing her hand on the doorknob, Arizona pulled the door open. As she started to walk through, there was a slight hesitation in her step. She stopped in the doorway, having a internal fight about saying something or not. "Goodbye." She said in a soft tone.

Callie closed her eyes, she couldn't see the love of her life leave. It just hurt way too much for her. It was too much for her to handle. "I'll always love you." She heard Arizona whisper. Callie knew that wasn't for her to hear, but that didn't make it hurt any less, hearing those words.

As soon as Arizona was out the door, Callie broke down. Her knees gave out from under her and she felt as if her world was ending, that she was so helpless. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly feeling like she had no idea how to breathe, she started to hyper ventilate.

Callie was too into trying to get to stop hyper ventilating that she hadn't noticed when someone slipped into the apartment. Soon, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shaking body. She didn't have to look at the person to know who it was. It could only be one person. Her best friend. Mark Sloan.

"Sh-she's…g-go" Callie started to say before she got chocked up on her sobs. Mark pulled her towards the couch, and rubbed Callie's back in a comforting matter. Even though she didn't finish her statement, he knew what she meant. There could only be one thing that would ever cause her to be like this. He knew what she was trying to say. Arizona Robbins was gone.

**Arizona's POV**  
>As she made her way out the door, quickly shutting it behind her, she feels a stream of hot tears running down her cheeks. She waits outside, leaning against a wall, to collect herself and immediately regrets her decision. She heard her former lover crying, and she knew that she was the one who caused the tears.<p>

Arizona pushed herself off of the wall and slowly made her way over to the one person she knew would always be best for this situation. She raises her hand, slightly hesitant on knocking on Mark's door, but finally gives in and knocks.

Waiting for Mark to answer the door, Arizona questioned her earlier thought. Maybe Mark wasn't the best person for this situation. He was a man-whore and all… And what if he tried to make a move on Callie… Arizona quickly shook the thoughts out of her head when she heard the door unlocking. She knew her thoughts were just thoughts of insecurities.

In a matter of seconds, she was brought face to face with Mark. He shot Arizona a look of confusion and curiosity. He didn't know what could possibly bring the blonde to his door unless there was something wrong with Callie. Callie… Mark thought to himself as the pieces finally started to fall in place.

The change of expressions on Mark's face startled the blonde a little. "Callie." He stated in a sure and knowing tone. Hearing her name made Arizona's eyes glaze over slightly and all she could manage to do was simply nod.

"Where is she?" Mark asked, knowing it was a stupid question, because there is really only one place she could be. Hearing what Mark said, those three simples words, was all she needed to hear before she knew she made the right decision.

Not even bothering to speak, Arizona pointed across the hall to the blue apartment door and like that Mark was gone.

Content that she left Callie a lone with someone who actually care with her made Arizona relax and a feel a little bit better. But only a little.

She made her way down the hall, towards the elevator. She wanted to get out of the apartment complex. She needed to get out. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her. But she couldn't have a breakdown. Not now. Not here. She would be strong until she was alone. That was the promise she made to herself.

The elevator finally dinged, signaling that it was about to open and she let out an audible sigh of relief. She stepped into the elevator once the doors opened and pressed the button. She was that much closer to her car. But it also it meant that she was that much farther from her Calliope.

Once again, the elevator doors opened and Arizona sauntered out. She let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. Suddenly the room was spinning and she felt herself losing balance. She held out her hand in a weak attempt to stabilize herself. She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. Not that much longer. She said to herself before opening her eyes and starting to walk again.

Arizona walked towards the exit of the apartment complex and a rush of emotions came to her. Relief for almost being free of this place. This placed that held many memories for her. Arizona turned her head for a second and when she turned it back, she bumped into someone with a black hoodie and hands in their pocket.

"I'm sor-" she started off before the person rushed off. She stared at the person with confusion. "-ry… Well I guess I'm not?" she said in a questioning tone filled with disbelief.

Arizona glanced out of the door, not really having a good feeling about leaving. Even though she didn't have a good feeling about leaving, she couldn't really stay in the building… It was some form of torture and she knew it.

Arizona sighed and too in a deep breath. It's only to my car… No need to be nervous. She said, holding her purse close to her, slipping her keys out before letting out the breath and made her way out towards the car.

Arizona was thankful that she decided to park closer than usual by the building. It meant that her car wasn't that far away, which meant that she would be safe in a matter of minutes. There had been an ominous feeling overcoming her that she couldn't shake. That something was going to happen.

Occasionally she would glance around to see if there was anyone around. She let out a sigh and shook her head, laughing at herself for being scared of something as silly as a feeling.

Seeing her car, a feeling of relief soon came over the blonde's body. Let out a sigh of relief and picked up her pace. What would have usually took her 45 seconds, took her 15 and she was at her car.

Arizona held out her keys to unlock the door and noticed that her hands had a slight shake. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for the millionth time tonight. "I am a PEDs surgeon. I work miracles on tiny humans. I can and I will keep my hands still." She said trying to keep herself calm.

Opening her eyes, Arizona was pleasantly surprised when her hands stopped shaking. There was a slight grin on her face and she stuck her key in, successfully unlocking her car.

Arizona was near tears when she got her door unlocked. She had been scared for no reason. She let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding and placed a hand on the door handle.

As she went to open up the car door, something cold pressed against the back of her head. Suddenly she saw two other figures coming up from behind her and her heart started racing.

She didn't need to see it to figure out what it was. It was a gun. There was a gun pointed to her head. She held her hands up, her keys and purse dropping out of her hands. There were two people now standing to the side of her, and one behind her pointing the gun at her head.

She was at a loss of words, and she felt hot wet tears streaming down her cheeks. She was tempted to look around, but knew that wouldn't do her any good and could possibly get her shot. She was stuck.

"Today is your lucky day." She heard the guy behind her whisper, his lips touching her ear. The coldness in the mysterious person's voice made Arizona shiver to the core. Arizona wasn't going to give this guy the pleasure of seeing her in fear.

"Do not speak. Do not scream or you will die." He said in a low and dangerous tone. Those were the last words Arizona heard before her façade of not being scared quickly faded. She was going to die tonight. She knew it, she felt it.

Silent tears slipped out of Arizona's eyes. She closed them, not ready for what was going to happen next. Yet all she could think about was Calliope. Her Calliope. "I love you Calliope." she whispered before the sound of a gun shooting filled the air.

* * *

><p>I want to see how people react to this first chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. But I might update Behind Those Eyes before this, you never know.. Depends on the reaction. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and please tell me if you would like me to continue. :)<p> 


End file.
